This invention relates generally to scintiphotography, and, more particularly, to a shielding device which is used with the Gamma Scintillation Camera during scintiphotography.
Scintiphotography is the diagnostic technique by which both normal and diseased organs within a patient can be studied by following the passage of radioisotopes through the organ. This procedure is performed by the use of a Gamma Scintillation Camera such as Nuclear Chicago's Pho/Gamma HP camera which has the ability to visualize the entire organ of interest at one time and to follow the passage of radioisotopes through the organ. Radiation from the radioisotope is rapidly detected and the position and intensity or the gamma events are produced and displayed in a corresponding position on a cathode ray tube display. Time exposures of the gamma image can be taken thereby providing studies of the organ function in both normal and diseased states. A choice of collimators for various resolution and sensitivity requirements help assure meaningful recordings for most clinical situations.
The Gamma Scintillation Camera System is made up of a gamma detector, assembly for supporting the detector and drive motors and controls for detector orientation. Within the gamma detector is a sodium-iodide thallium activated scintillation crystal. The control console is a desk type assembly which contains an XYZ Analyser, timer, display and power supply.
Heretofore, during the scintiphotography procedure when it became necessary to scan a selective segment of a patient's anatomy, especially in the area about the vascular areas, the patient was required to wear a specifically designed shielding device or protective covering. Not only did such a device prove to be cumbersome and uncomfortable to the patient, this device also has to be manufactured in a wide variety of shapes and/or sizes to meet the scintiphotography and patient requirements. As a result thereof, many repeat scans were necessary before a positive diagnosis became possible. Such repeat procedures, therefore, became time consuming as well as expensive to both the patient and the physician.